Spin the bottle
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: "Are you scared of kissing the rest of us? Are you scared you'll fall in love with us?" Somehow a game of spin the bottle leads to sleeping together. Slash! Kyouya/Tsubasa


**Hey! This here is sort of a present in return for a really nice drawing a beautiful girl did for me! She wanted me to write a Tsubasa/Kyouya one-shot and so I did :) I hope you all like it but it might suck a little since I write it while half asleep... And don't forget to review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot. Anything you recognise from the show is obviously not mine. **

If you'd asked Kyouya what he'd be doing on that particular Friday night, he would not have said 'playing spin the bottle'. He would've said something slightly more normal like 'watching a movie' or 'battling Ginga'.

But as it was, he found himself sitting in Masamune's apartment with 8 of Masamune's friends. Ginga, Masamune, Kyouya, Nile, Da Xiang, Chao Xin, Tsubasa, Madoka and Hikaru all sat in a circle surrounding an empty beer bottle that had been shared around the group.

He had wanted to murder Masamune when he suggested they play spin the bottle. Who in their right mind would suggest playing spin the bottle to a group of mostly guys? He had wanted to kill most of the group when they'd agreed to playing. It seemed that only Tsubasa and himself didn't want to play at all.

"Oh come on," Nile had taunted. "Are you scared of kissing the rest of us? Are you scared you'll fall in love with us?" As he said it Nile had been making kissy faces at Kyouya, moving closer and closer to him until he cracked.

"OKAY! FINE! I'LL PLAY THE STUPID GAME!"

Nile moved back and smirked. He was proud of himself now. Why they were best friends was a complete mystery to him. Nile was an idiot more than half the time they were together and ever since he'd started hanging out with Masamune and Ginga he'd become worse.

Tsubasa sat on the couch behind him reading a book. Kyouya wasn't going to allow that though. He pulled the book from the white haired boy's hands and glared.

"If I'm being forced to play, you are not sitting there and reading."

He pulled Tsubasa from the couch, almost crushing himself in the progress, until the boy sat beside him grumpily.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay."

Kyouya knew it was wrong but he was slightly upset by that. He'd always hidden his emotions. Yet he could never help but want Tsubasa more. He wanted Tsubasa as a lover or maybe just a fuck buddy, he could live with that. But nope. Tsubasa was straight as a pin.

After explaining that you had to kiss for one minute, the game started. Masamune spun the bottle and let it stop to point at Hikaru. Without any complaints the two let their lips meet. Then it was Chao Xin's turn.

The bottle landed on Ginga and again, the two kissed like it was no biggie. The problem was next. It was Kyouya's turn. As usual, he spun the bottle, no issues there, it was when the bottle stopped spinning that was the problem.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NO!"

"I'm not that bad Kyouya," Nile muttered, shuffling over.

"No."

"But-"

"I refuse."

Ginga sighed. "Why is it so bad Kyouya? We're all straight anyway so it doesn't mean anything."

Taking deep breaths, Kyouya counted to three. 'I can do this,' he thought as he leaned towards his best friend. Everything would be fine. He could get through this.

As their lips touched he had this huge urge to pull away. This wasn't right. He couldn't kiss Nile. It felt wrong, sort of like incest. Hell, they were close enough to be brothers! But he allowed their lips to be connected for that minute. And felt a great amount of relief when they pulled away to continue on with the game.

For the next few rounds nothing particularly exciting happened besides Tsubasa also flipping out like Kyouya when he had to kiss Masamune.

"Okay guys, break time!" Madoka announced.

Kyouya stood up and made his way to the front door. He could not stay a minute longer. He was getting out of this place of bad memories.

"I'M LEAVING! BYE GUYS!" He yelled from the door.

As he left the house he heard another voice. "I'M LEAVING TOO! SEE YA!"

Kyouya turned around to see Tsubasa leaving the house with his book in his hand. Since it was Tsubasa, Kyouya decided to wait for the boy, they had to walk in the same direction after all so why not go together.

_That's not the only reason you want to walk with him_, his mind told him as the pair began walking together.

_Shut up brain. _

He was about to continue his fight with himself when a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"How are you Kyouya?"

"Uh, good I guess. How about you? Still living with Yuu?"

Tsubasa shook his head. "No, he moved out a couple of weeks ago. Went to live with Kenta. But yeah, I'm good. I suppose..."

Kyouya tilted his head to the side slightly. "What do you mean 'you suppose'?"

His friend just shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it..."

Kyouya didn't necessarily worry. He was more curious now. I mean, who wouldn't be curious if their friend told them not to worry about something?

"Why didn't you want to play spin the bottle?"

Tsubasa's question hung in the air like a dead weight. Kyouya didn't really know how to answer without completely giving the real reason away. It wasn't that he didn't think Tsubasa would understand, it was more that he didn't know how to tell him, after all, he was that guy. The guy that Kyouya wanted more of. The one that no matter how much he tried not to, he would always want. Yes, that was Tsubasa.

Instead he settled for replying with, "I just didn't want to play that game... I didn't like it..."

Tsubasa nodded. "So that's how it is..."

He seemed to be thinking deeply when Kyouya realised what that sentence actually meant.

"Wait, how did you-"

"It was obvious."

"And you have no problem with it?"

"Why would I? Why do you think I didn't want to play?"

Kyouya thought for a minute. So that meant... "SWEET JESUS!"

Tsubasa looked startled at the reaction. "YOU'RE GAY TOO?!"

Now he face-palmed. Kyouya was an idiot sometimes. "No. Not at all. Honestly Kyouya, I thought you were smarter than that."

Kyouya mumbled under his breath about sarcasm and Tsubasa not going well together while the pair walked, both remaining silent until they reached Tsubasa's house. They both stopped at the gate, Kyouya staring at the dark road he still had 3 miles to walk down until he reached his own house.

Tsubasa seemed to know this. "You can stay here tonight if you want. It's pretty clean without Yuu around to mess it all up."

"I shouldn't..."

"Do you really want to walk home?"

"No."

"Exactly. Come on."

Tsubasa led the way up the front path and unlocked the door to allow them to enter. "You can sleep on the couch if you want, there's spare blankets in the cupboard if there isn't enough already on the couch. Now, I'm going to have a shower while you set yourself up."

Kyouya watched Tsubasa walk to the bathroom to shower before moving to get anything. Tsubasa really needed to walk in a less hypnotizing way. At least when he was walking around Kyouya.

The shower was running by the time Kyouya finally got some more blankets out of the linen cupboard. He prepared the couch so it was not only more comfortable but would provide enough warmth that he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night shivering because he was cold, not that Tsubasa's house was cold but houses seemed to get excessively cold at night.

Tsubasa emerged from the bathroom wearing boxers and a singlet just as Kyouya finished making the couch comfortable.

"You can have a shower if you want," Tsubasa said. "I'm going to bed though. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tsubasa."

Kyouya didn't really feel like having a shower, but he did. He did because he needed to. He stunk and he didn't really want to make Tsubasa's house stink when he'd been invited to stay the night.

~LOVE~

It was about three in the morning when Kyouya shot upright on the couch, panting with sweat covering his face. Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. He lay back down, trying to go back to sleep, it was impossible though. The images just kept returning.

All the blood, blood spilled by his friends by protecting him. The dead bodies surrounding him as the laughter of his own father rung in his ears.

Giving up on trying to sleep Kyouya stood up and walked to Tsubasa's bedroom. God knows why but he was actually slightly scared his dream might become his reality one day. His father definitely would do that to all his friends if he ever found them, which he hopefully would not, so he felt the need to reassure himself that everything was okay at the moment.

He crept over to Tsubasa and shook the teen awake.

"What? What's going on?"

Kyouya felt his bottom lip tremble as he thought about the possibility of Tsubasa's body lying motionless on the floor covered in sticky blood. He would not give in to tears though. He would just answer simply.

"I-I had a nightmare and I can't sleep now," he said quietly, so quiet that Tsubasa almost missed it.

Tsubasa frowned slightly before pointing to the other side of the queen size bed. "Get in. You can sleep here if it'll make you feel better."

Kyouya nodded and quickly walked around to the opposite side of the bed. The bed was cold on this side but comfortable and you could still feel there was someone lying beside you. It was comforting.

He pulled the doona up to his chin and rolled over, hoping to fall asleep. Sleep refused to come though. He shifted every few minutes to try find a position that might help but it didn't.

"Kyouya stop moving."

He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks. "Sorry, I can't fall asleep," he whispered back.

Tsubasa rolled over so he could look at Kyouya, blue eyes stared back at him. "Why can't you fall asleep?"

"The mental images. They- they-"

It was too much. At nearly four in the morning Kyouya was having trouble keeping his emotions hidden. It was taking a lot of effort not to cry. He rolled over so Tsubasa couldn't see his face. Tsubasa though moved closer and rested an arm on Kyouya's shoulder, allowing his head to rest there as he talked.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He asked.

Kyouya nodded.

"What scared you so much in your nightmare?"

"Dead. Everyone. Dead," Kyouya whispered as he thought of all the images.

He rolled over again and buried his face in the other boys chest. He could possibly fall asleep if he had Tsubasa this close. No-one would be able to hurt him.

He could feel fingers running through his hair, soothing every thought in his mind that could possibly be keeping him awake.

"Everyone will be fine Kyouya," Tsubasa said, lightly pressing his lips to the top of Kyouya's head, making said boy cuddle into his chest more.

He smiled, wrapping his long arms around the boy so they could go to sleep. He waited until he could hear the sound of Kyouya snoring though before he went to sleep too.

Let's just say that they slept very well for the next 4 hours that night.


End file.
